Mobile computing has transformed media consumption across markets. Miniaturization across product generations has enabled more functionality to be accomplished by smaller devices. A modern smartphone has more computing capacity than a desktop computer a few years ago. Mature product processes have also enabled advances in technology to be integrated to automated production of mobile devices seamlessly. Extensive automation has led to inexpensive components. Inexpensive components have enabled manufacturing of inexpensive mobile devices providing functionality on the go.
Recently, content has been making an accelerated march towards digital. Professionally published books and magazines are the most recent segment moving to digital domain with a variety of reader devices and platforms offering different aspects of user experience. As increased variety of content is provided through e-readers and users desire enhanced interaction capabilities, conventional search features fail to satisfy the demand for an enhanced e-reader experience. Users looking for a specific location within the provided content may not remember a string or object to search for. They may have a fuzzy memory of a location (e.g. a graph of interest rates, video on muscle motion), which may degrade the experience in regard to search capabilities.